Chaos Soul
by bloodrose666
Summary: Journals have always been links to the past, and through them Raziel remembers a life and old friend he has long forgtten. And rekindles a love he once lost. Yaoi. Vincent/Raziel part 1/2.
1. Finding the means to a memory

This is my new story. It is an odd paring but with so many holes in Vincent's past and the very little you know about Raziel's i wanted to play with it a little bit. And besides this isn't the first time these two worlds have crossed over. It wasn't yaoi but i found a story a while back where they crossed. And speaking of Yaoi...IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! IT IS THAT SIMPLE PEOPLE! SO for those of you who don't pay attention to the description when you click on a story i am warming you now. THIS IS YAOI! IF THAT IS NOT YOUR THING FIND A DIFFERENT STORY! I do not accept flames from people who don't pay attention or do it on purpose. Constructive criticism is advised and welcomed. Oh and for those of you who are Legacy of Kain experts i am warning you now, i don't know the extent of the whole story line since i have not beaten the games yet. So please no flames about that either. Just working with what i have here. I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

The Soul Reaver had released me. I did not know why but it had given me back my former form, my Soul Reaver form. The sword hummed on my right arm in it's wraith from, able to become its solid form if I so wished. It spoke to me and told me that it wanted to give me something I have been longing for since I was a wee fledgling. It knew of my desire for the knowledge of an apparition that had haunted me all my immortal life.

The sword entity, whether it had been spirit or a demon, knew the whereabouts of the knowledge I sought. It directed me through Nosgoth, over the steep mountains, past my former brethrens dens, and my own empty castle. It led me past the pillars of Nosgoth, until I stood just outside the land of humans.

I stood near the entrance wondering what would be here. I turned to look at my right arm, where the spirit had resided, for answers. Almost as if sensing my questions the blue streaks of energy appeared on my flesh.

"Why here?" I asked.

_You were once human, as they are, Raziel. You too once lived here when Nosgoth was in its prime._

"But why bring me back?"

_I am giving you what you have earned. A chance for the life you truly want but cannot remember._

"But why do you do this for me? Is not Kain your master?"

_He was never my master, only my vessel until I was able to get to you. I was forged only for you, no one else. I also reward my masters if and when they have earned it._

"Why not just give it too me?"

_It is much more complicated than that. I can only lead you too it and for me to do that you must remember what vampires never can._

"What is it that I am supposed to remember?"

_You must go into the ruins that once had been the Saraphan keep long ago. You must find the tomb of their greatest warriors. You will find your answers there._

It spoke nothing more. I adjusted the cloak I had salvaged from a dead unfortunate soul, to cover my body and walked into the small city. They looked at me knowing I was there. They knew who I was despite the covering I wore. My stark white eyes, cloven feet, and blue skin always marked me as their dark savior.

I only wore the cloak to save them from what lay underneath. Despite they, more or less, ignored my presence those that would see me without this covering always acted uneasy and scared, and would make it harder fro me to acquire information. Therefore, I wore it to make it easier on myself in ways of acquiring the knowledge I often sought.

They did not bother me as I wandered through the city with no idea as to where I was going. I knew I could not ask the entity in the sword for it knew better than to reveal itself to humans. So instead, I decided to ask one of the townspeople. It was a young man who I had saved during my journey that eventually led me to be inside the sword.

He jumped when I tapped his shoulder, but once he realized who I was, he bowed. They all bowed now. At least it was better than when they were all kneeling like servants and I was a god because, unlike the vampires, I did not kill them on sight.

"L-lord Raziel, you have not been here for quite some time. What is it that you need?"

"You do not need to fear me mortal."

"I do not fear you Lord Raziel. You just startled me. What is it that you need?"

"Directions. I need to know where the ruins of the Saraphan keep reside."

"The old ruins? I know were they are. You see that path there, next to the weapons vendor going off to the left?"

I nodded as he pointed down an old overgrown path. The old dirt trail was barely seen amongst the weeds. It was obvious that it had not been used in quite sometime.

"You just follow that path there. It will take you straight to it."

"Thank you."

I walked past him in the direction he had advised only to make it about two steps before the boy's voice called again.

"L-lord Raziel? May ask as to why you wish to go to the ruins?"

I stopped but did not turn to face him.

"I am looking for something."

"What?"

"A key to my memory."

I began walking again. I heard the boy say good luck and farewell as I retreated. I only nodded in the boy's direction as I continued on. I rarely ever stayed long for fear of having my enemies finding me.

I turned onto the path and slowly walked down it. The city like housing slowly dissipated as I traveled further down the trail. The trail led out of the city itself and into the grassy plains that ran along a small mountain range. It served as a natural defense against enemies that had saved this small town more than once, if my recollection of human history is correct.

The sun was slowly setting as I made a turn in the bend. It would be night soon and the new monsters and remnants of my brother's clans, I had yet to eliminate, would begin to roam the countryside within a few hours. Once the sun went down I would not be able to go back into the city for the large gates that covered every entrance would be closed to keep out the monsters. And anyone caught outside after they closed were doomed to be prayed upon by the creatures that roamed the night. The one I had gotten the cloak from had met such a fate.

I turned a bend in the trail and saw the place I had been looking for. A large stone fortress, slowly collapsing, stood at the end of the path. The battlements and towers were crumbling from long abandonment. The large doors at the entrance had rusted hinges and vines covered almost every inch of the once intimidating and impenetrable walls. I could only stand at awe at the great structure humans were once able to build.

I walked up to the doors and placed my cloven claws onto the rusted iron. I pushed with my unnatural strength and opened the large doors far enough so I could slip through. I took one glance up at the large castle and felt something prick the edge of my memory. It felt as if I had been here before….long ago.

_What you are searching for lies in the deepest level of the keep Raziel._

Almost as if I knew exactly where to go, I walked into the castle. My sudden sense of direction led me through doors, down countless collapsing hallways and staircases, down through the dungeons, through secret passageways and into the deepest levels of the keep. It led me to a strange hallway that seemed familiar to me. However, I knew I had never set foot here in my vampiric life.

The hallway was made entirely of marble. The long corridor was lined with many old unlit torches and large white marble columns holding the ground above from collapsing. At the end was a large Iron door with the Saraphan seal etched into it.

Grabbing and lighting a torch using my fire discipline I walked up to the door and studied it. My eyes came across writing I had not seen in ages. It was the language the humans used to use before I had been turned. As I looked at it, I realized I could read it. I somehow knew the language. It read:

_For the greatest warriors against evil may Nosgoth grant them rest._

I pushed the door open and walked inside. There in the form of an arch rested six coffins, each with a large chest resting at the foot of the final resting place for these once great warriors. I walked up to the nearest one and found on each one was written a name. The one I stood in front of bore a name that was all too familiar…Melchiah.

Melchiah had been the youngest and weakest of Kain's fledglings but why would his name be on a Saraphan coffin? Then a sneaking suspicion came across my senses. I looked over the other coffins. Turel, Zephon, Rehab, Dumah…

They had all been my brothers before my betrayal at the hands of my master. My mind started putting the pieces together. They were all once Saraphan. And if they had been….

However, there was one coffin left I had yet to look at. It was different from the others. All the other coffins had been white with a small chest in front of them. The last one was black with a large sealed chest of the same color at the foot of it. It had my clan symbol on the lock. It was the only one that seemed to have any decoration at all. I walked over to it and stood in shock as the rest of the pieces fit. On the coffin was scribed my name, Raziel.

I had read that only the most powerful and greatest of heroes or generals were buried in an ebony coffin. It was a sign of power and respect, and it was my coffin that was this color. Who was I?

Flashes of memory came back to me. It was broken like shattered glass but it gave me a sense of what I had once been as a mortal. I pushed the coffin open to find it empty. I understood now where Kain had acquired the body I had used. He had raided the Saraphan tomb and reanimated our bodies to become what we had been before Nosgoth's ruin.

I knew now why the spirit had brought me here. It was something about my human life that I had to remember to receive the gift it wished to give me. Vampires, when turned, forget their mortal lives and are as children until they are taught by their masters. Not a scrap of human memory is ever left. It was my human memories I had to remember and maybe they were the key to my dreams.

I approached the chest and broke it open, curious as to what lied within. By what I had read the chests held the persons most prized possessions within them. The humans believed that if they were buried with their possessions, they would have them in the afterlife. And these were mine as a mortal.

In the sealed chest was a series of leather bound books, untouched by time. I picked one up and skimmed through it. These books were journals, my journals and slowly, one by one, the memories came back.

I skimmed through some of the pages catching drawings and sketches along with the writing. They started out as pictures a child would draw and progressed to fully detailed drawings a master artist would draw. They all seemed to be of important events in my life. It started with one of a boy weeping over a grave. The second was of the same boy walking hand in hand with an older male figure in red, followed by another of a Saraphan guard being beaten by the same boy that had been in the last few pictures. But, it was the last one that struck me the hardest. The final picture revealed a young man in general's garb facing an army of vampires with a grave in the skyline. I knew what these were and each picture chipped away at the lock that held my human memory captive. Everything began to come together.

It was so long ago…so long ago that I am surprised I still even have the memories, suppressed as they were. I do believe I am the first vampire other than Kain that had ever remembered what it was like while they still breathed and their heart still beat. The dreams I thought meant nothing were not nothing, but memories, my memories. The apparition I kept seeing repeatedly in my dreams was someone I may have once known. And finally…. after all this time…. I have the chance to fully remember and gain knowledge of those things that still haunted me.

_This is part of my gift to you Raziel. It will help you prepare for what is too come._

I held the old leather bound volumes in my hands as I searched through my former grave sight Kain had once robbed to make me. I never thought they would have lasted so long but, then again, they had been sealed in an airtight tomb. The old volumes, about ten or more in number, were in almost perfect condition and dictated my life as a human from the day I was first able to write legibly to my ultimate mortal death.

As I counted them and dug around for more of these treasures, I came across a necklace that, upon closer inspection, was a locket with an insignia of a bat holding a rose. I opened it and inside was a familiar pale face with half of it under a high red collar. The long black hair fell gracefully around a pair of deep blue eyes that had haunted my dreams since before my mortal death and now my immortal existence.

I knew this man once…. I know I did. My memory was still fogged, but I know that this man was a very important person in my previous life. I found myself longing to see this visage again for reasons I had yet to fathom. A sense of deep grief and pain came with it so strong it frightened me.

A burning desire to know why and for what reason rose up in me. I wanted to know about my past and wanted to remember. This want for knowledge was not normal of an immortal but something told me it was something I needed to know. And I desperately wished to know more than anything.

Along with it, there was a small dagger. It had a simple handle made of ebony with a blade the color of blood. It was not rust but a strange type of stone or crystal. It had been given to me, at some point, by the man the locket carried. I would not use it in battle but it would have other uses. I took the small holster that was attached to it and wrapped it around what was left of my leg. Just wearing it reminded me of the times it had saved my life as a boy.

But here was not a safe place to delve into my past. There were creatures everywhere around that wished to do me harm. And sitting here reading books when something could sneak up on me would not be a very intelligent move. I knew of only one place I could go to be alone.

I picked up the many journals, wrapped them in my cloak and tucked the bundle underneath my arm. I took the necklace and hung it around my neck so the locket rested on the cowl around my face. I looked around for enemies and seeing none, I raced out into the moonlit night towards the pillars of Nosgoth.

No creatures dared ventured there now. The magic that surrounded the place kept all creatures, except for myself from ever setting foot there again. The pillars were repairing themselves and only trusted myself to be near them. I knew I would be safe there.

As soon as I reached the crumbling memorial of Nosgoth's glory days, I grabbed hold of an old torch, since I had left the one I had in the tomb, lit it and placed it against a rock so it shown down on the ground where I chose to sit. I rested the bundle near the rock and sat down before I unwrapped the cloth and took out the first volume. I held it in my cloven hands as the light from the torch gently illuminated it. I looked it over seeing a tiny handprint made with blue paint on the cover. It was my hand as a child.

I carefully opened the book and began to read. As I read, the memories came back little by little, the journals telling my story. A story I had forgotten for a very long time.


	2. Gone is the father Enter the dark angel

It all started when I turned six. Up until then everything had been perfect and happy. I lived with my mother and father out side the city of Meridian, near the edge of a forest rumored to be infested with vampires. Just like the other small ranches and farms, we had our encounters with the horrors of the night but, because of my father and his mysterious companion he spoke about but I never saw, the vampires never got to my mother and I.

It was a good life playing amongst the horses and chickens as mother washed our clothes and father studied his many books on vampires. We didn't have much but it was enough to get by and live a somewhat good life out in the lands outside the city. With the forest as my playground and nature my teacher, I knew nothing else but happiness during those days. Then it changed.

It was the day I turned six. It was my birthday. I never had a party because I had no other children my age that I had made friends with but it didn't matter. My mom made a small cake for my like she would every year and father would give me my present from them. That year it was a set of 10 leather bound books with blank pages. I can still remember what my father had said to me as he put them in my hands.

"These are books you right your own story in Raziel. This way if you forget you can remember by reading these again.", and he was right.

After I ate my cake and put away my new journals, father took me out into our favorite clearing to play hide and seek. It had been my favorite game as a child. I had hid in a small niche between three small boulders that formed a cave. I was the only one to ever fit being as I was a lot smaller than most children my age.

My father had just started to look for me when a strange man approached him from behind. The man was tall and thin like he would blow over in the wind if it was not for the overly large red cloak that came up to his nose and the black leather armor he wore. His skin was as pale as the snow in December and his eyes as blue as the night sky. He was almost as tall as a young stallion with hair down to the middle of his back that was as black as ebony.

I was scared of him at first because of his size and mysteriousness and I shrank farther back into the small cave I was hiding in so he wouldn't see me. When my father turned around though, he smiled and waved at the dark figure. The figure just nodded as my father walked up and hugged him, the man just patting him on the back. I knew at that moment I needed not too fear him if my father did not.

My father was cheery in his greeting of the newcomer but once the man bent over and whispered in his ear my fathers happy face turned into a look of utter terror. I didn't understand it then because of my age but a feeling of impending dread threatened to overwhelm me. My fears were confirmed when my father turned and walked over to my hiding place, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong father?"

"Raziel, you must promise me that whatever happens you will stay here and not make a sound."

I nodded, "Yes, father."

That was when they came.

Two men in shining silver armor came pointing their swords at my father and the strange man, accusing him of fraternizing with vampires. They accused the strange man of being one and he laughed.

I knew what vampires were. My father had told me about them as stories to help me sleep or to pass the time when I couldn't go outside. And I also knew that their accusations were false because it was in the middle of the afternoon and vampires couldn't stand sunlight. Well, at least most of them.

They wouldn't believe my father when he said he was guilty of nothing and withdrew their swords. That was when the strange man stepped in front of my father with a large red sword in his hands. He glared at the two men in armor and raised his blade out in front of him, pointing it toward the two men. I never could make out what they said but it resulted in the two men attacking the taller man in the cloak as my father ran to get his sword. But there was something there they didn't count on. There was a third one in the trees that only I saw.

The man pulled out an arrow, and cocked it into the crossbow. I wanted to warn my father but I had promised to stay put and not make a sound. I hoped the strange man would see it but he was too busy with the other two men to notice. And just as my father drew his sword out of the scabbard and turned to fight' a streak of wood flew through the air. I saw it in slow motion as the arrow impaled itself in the chest of my father. A wet thud was all that was heard as my father fell to the ground.

The strange man heard the sound and turned around to see my father lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Victor!" he screamed.

I watched as the man's eyes turned from midnight blue to the color of fresh blood. A loud and piercing roar erupted from the man that chilled my blood, as he swung his left arm into the two men with such force it broke both of their necks. I heard the sickening crack of their bones as they flew through the air into the nearby trees.

He then ran to my father and drew his still body into his arms. The man in the trees ran away as the strange man unleashed the most mournful and heart-wrenching sound I had ever heard. It was the call of a vampire in mourning, crossed with the sound of a woman screaming and a child crying. It was a sound that could make the strongest of men drop to their knees and cry just by hearing it.

I stayed and watched, silently crying as the strange man took my fathers body and bore it away into the forest. After he disappeared I climbed out of my hiding place and ran along the trails back home. As soon as I got in sight of my house, I could see the strange man standing there with my father's body and my mother crying for a husband that would never come back to her.

The strange man went into the house with my father's body and came out without it. He embraced my mother and whispered something into her ear before he disappeared into the wilderness again. I knew my father was dead and he was never coming back.

I had seen death before because it was a common occurrence in the farms and small villages outside the city. Until now I thought my father was invincible because he had survived so many vampire attacks but, after that day, I learned what my father meant by mortality. I learned it well. It was ironic really that the thing that killed him was a man not a monster.

I ran out of the forest and called to my mother. She saw me and knew, I knew that my father was dead. The look of utter melancholy on my once happy face assured that. I ran into my mothers waiting arms and we cried together that day. It was the last time I would cry for a very long time.

The next day when we buried him that same strange man that had been with my father when he died, stood just beyond the tree line watching as we laid him to rest. I remember seeing a single red tear fall from his eyes before he disappeared into the darkness again. It was then I knew what he was. The strange man had been indeed a vampire.

Over the next month my mother and I had no time to grieve. As soon as her parents found out, they made her put me into an all boys school in Meridian. They wanted the influence of my father erased by a "proper" education as they put it.

My grandparents were nobles, believe it or not. They had cut off my mother from their money when she married my father. They believed in nobles marrying nobles. So, as expected, when she decided to marry a commoner they disapproved and cut her off from the family until she "came to her senses" or my father died. Mom had always told me it would be the latter and it turned out she was right.

In order for me to go to school in the city my mother had to move us closer to the outside wall of meridian. We still lived within the wilderness I grew up in but I always wished to go back to our old home. Mom had promised me that when I didn't have school we would go and she kept that promise.

My first day of school my grandparents came in their carriage to pick me up. I was surprised when they actually appeared at our house because of how they hated me. Mother handed my books to me and straightened my jacket before giving me a hug as they came through the door. She said to me what she said to me every morning and that day and everyday since then it took on a new meaning.

"No matter what they tell you. No matter what they make you do. Remember who you are, what you believe in, and never give in to those who wish to change you."

And I never would. I changed after that day. I grew older in mind and became dependent on the wilderness I had shared with my father. I knew I was the man of the house now and I had to help my mother and I survive. I would do what I could to help keep my mother happy, whatever it took. Even if it killed me.

As they drove me into the city they told me of how like dirt my father was and how much I was like him. They told me they were going to beat etiquette into me and teach me to be a proper member of society even though I was a bastard child in their eyes. I knew in my head and my heart I was not because when my mother conceived me they had already married. They only believed that because I was a commoner. Often they would call me things or talk about things they believed I couldn't understand. But, unknown to them I understood far more than what they thought I did. I may have been smaller than others but what I lacked physically I made up for mentally. So as they called me names and spoke badly of my parents I played along acting the dumb little commoner, while secretly thinking of ways to wipe those ignorant smiles off their faces.

I instantly hated my teacher. He was just like my grandparents and treated me like I was stupid because I was a commoner. The other boys would not talk to me because of what their parents said and those that were larger than me would pick one me and call me such childish names as shrimp, or shorty, or pipsqueak. I instantly isolated myself from everyone and only focused on my studies. I was an outsider to their fanciful world. And when things would get bad I would always imsgine them living my life and smile at the realization that they would never survive out where I grew up. And I took great comfort in that.

About three months in, on the night of all Hollow's eve, I came across a plot to scare and beat me up told to me by a young boy who didn't want to see me get hurt. I didn't care. their plan wouldn't work out because of my ride at night when I went home. Only that night as I waited for the carriage the teacher informed me that I would have to walk home because my grandparents were to busy with a grand masquerade ball to come and get me. I wasn't surprised and began walking.

I made it out of the city no problem, though I kept feeling as if I was being watched. I often would look behind me only to find nothing. I had been taught to be cautious, having lived where I did. As I walked the streets I realized It was a Friday and I since I didn't have school over the weekend my mother would be at our old house. I had a long way to walk.

I followed the trails through the woods my dad had taught me , using a lantern a kind lady had given me to light my way. As the sun went down and the full moon began to appear in the sky I remembered how my father and I would go back to that clearing and lay in the grass to stare at the stars. On that note I decided to take a small detour to the clearing it was a wide open clearing and It would be easier to see who my pursuers are in the open. Even though I could easily elude them In the trees.

That was when what I had felt following me all this time jumped in front of me on the trail. Three of the older boys from school jumped out from the bushes. Obviously they had been waiting there for a very long time. They laughed at me as they surrounded me, in a futile attempt at intimidation. I only smirked. They weren't in the city anymore. They were on my home ground. I knew the lay of the land here. I was at an advantage. And besides, I had seen much worse in these woods then a couple of bored rich boys.

"Hi vampire lover. You taking a detour to frolic with your vampires? You never gave me any lunch money this week. I am here to collect.", said the leader a blonde haired blue eyed pretty boy.

"If you remember, I never eat."

"You have also missed the ritual beating of the new kid. We can beat you up here and then steal your lantern.", said a younger looking one.

"Besides, I am a noble where you are just a commoner. It is your duty to give me money. I am higher on the food chain than you pipsqueak. I am the top rung!"

The other kids hooped and hollered in their rich naiveté.

"Not out here your not."

"Oh really…..how's that?"

The boy grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and pulled me up off the ground to look in his eyes. I showed no fear. I only smiled more.

"We outnumber you. So how do you expect to get out of it huh?"

"You are a long way from home, city boy. Look around you, you are in the wilderness. There are vampires about."

"My father said not even vampires can stand up against the great Mcool's."

"We shall see about that."

I turned my body sideways and kicked him square in the chest. I know I did not truly hurt him but the shock was enough for me to get loose and run into the forest. I held my pack to my back and ran head long into the forest, my light out in front of me to guide my hurried way. I had got some distance between them and me before they recovered form the shock and started the chase.

I weaved in and out of the tree's like a lighting bug as they chased me. I ran along the trails only I knew now and often lost them until the unfortunate joining with the main trail they followed. Often I narrowly missed a stray fist or a pair of arms reaching for my fleeing form only to grab nothing but air, or a tree trunk when they could stop fast enough. I was faster and more agile than they were. The forest was my playground and I knew I would escape. I was confident in it.

Then the unthinkable happened. I did not see the up turned root in front of me and my foot became entangled within it. I fell, my lantern shattering to pieces against the tree the root belonged to. I twisted my foot as I fell to the ground, the hard earth punishing my fragile body as I fell. I willed myself not to cry out. I held back my cries. I even covered my mouth when it threatened with even so much as a whimper. I stayed as still as I could so they would not find me in the darkness.

I saw there lamp light as it passed me. I could even smell the sweet perfume the rich wear that I hated, they had gotten so close. But they didn't see me and as they walked away I let out a relieved sigh. But not all things went according to plan.

A strange creature dropped down onto my back and slid off in front of me. When the lamp light of the retreating forms shown onto what had fallen onto me I couldn't help but scream. It was a full skeleton that had been freshly gleaned of flesh with scorch marks mixed in with blood as if it had been just recently burned, and it had fangs. As soon as it hit the ground it turned to ash. It had been a vampire and by the looks of things one that had just been killed.

The scream had alerted my hunters to my location and soon enough they found me lying there helpless on the ground. I stared up at them as they smiled down at me. I knew I was unable to move, for the pain in my leg was keeping me from any movement.

"Hey, guys, I found him."

The leader yanked me up from the ground causing me to cry out from the unwanted movement of my right ankle. The boy held me above the ground by the back of my jacket laughing as he handed me to another of his lackey's. I knew what they were going to do to me. I had seen this many times on the school grounds while the teachers were not looking.

I felt as my arms were pinned behind me so I couldn't move. They held me out like a sack of potatoes to the leader of them. They were all blonde haired, blue eyed pretty boys. I hated them.

"All right boss. You go first."

"With pleasure."

The first punch hit me in the face. My head snapped to the right nearly breaking my small neck. The next shot came to my stomach making me spit out blood. The third was to the side of my head, the boys signet ring slashing a cut into my forehead. The blood dripped from the corner of my mouth, it dripped into my eyes but I refused to make a sound. I would not give them the satisfaction my agony. I would never show them my pain.

The other boys cheered him on as he beat me. He laughed and punched throwing insults at me whenever he could. I only glared and held my ground despite the pain and immanent death I knew would be mine because of my age.

"Come, pipsqueak, you gonna cry? You gonna beg?" He taunted me as he hopped around watching me bleed.

"Never, fairy boy." I spat blood into his face to emphasize the point.

He whipped it off as I smiled his face growing red with rage.

"Commoner! How dare you spit on me!"

He drew back his fist preparing for an all out strike to my head. I saw it in slow motion as it began it's path toward my face, just as the arrow flew into my fathers chest. The whole time my thoughts went back to my family. _Sorry mother, I failed you. I am coming to see you father._ I closed my eyes waiting for my death.

Nothing came. I waited a few seconds more. Still nothing. Then I heard the sound of running water hitting the ground. Only problem there wasn't a spring near where they had me. I opened my eyes to see the leader had soiled himself as he stared at something to his left.

I looked up to see the boy's arm caught in a black gloved hand. I followed the hand to a long thin arm that disappeared underneath a large red cloak. The cloak covered the face of my savior, his blue eyes slowly turning red as he held the boy in his grip. The snow white skin and the ebony black hair I had seen before when my father died. It was the same man I had seen that day. The man I belived to be a vampire stood now saving me from the fate of my father.

The boys were as white as ghosts and frozen stiff with fear. I could feel the one holding me shaking like a leaf as I hung off the ground. The tall strange man looked over to me before lifting the leader up by his arm. He snarled at the boy as he begged for his life. The one holding me whispered a name, that obviously belonged to my savior.

"It's Count Valentine!"

I had heard of this count through my father. He was a hermit that lived in a castle somewhere in these very woods. He wasn't seen very often outside his castle but rumor had it he was a generous man often giving home to the homeless and providing shelter for the weary traveler and merchant. It was rumored that his wealth was not born from family but by other means. And the rumor of a pack of wolves guarding the castle deterred any investigation. Though other rumors were that he was prone to violent rage if provoked, someone trespassed , hurt someone he cared for, or doing something like they were doing to me, on his land. I could see by the look in his eye that at least one of those rumors were true.

"You disgusting little cretin, how dare you step foot on my grounds and act out this travesty onto an innocent little boy. You boys should be dragged back to my castle and fed to my wolves!"

"Were sorry, mister valentine sir! We were just teaching him how to fight that's all."

"Don't lie to me boy! You have him pinned by this boy and are using him as a human punching bag. You stripped his means of defending himself just so you can show of what little power you have. Maybe I should do the world a favor and get rid of the lot of you and send your skulls back to your parents in gift boxes!"

"You can't do that! My father is the prime minister! he would send the Saraphan out here and have you hunted down!"

"I don't give a damn if your father is the Saraphan Lord himself! This is my land and you will have no place here. But since you all are only but wee lads I will let you go, but if I here you doing this to anyone else I will get rid of you my self."

He dropped the boy onto the ground as the rest stood frozen. He turned to me then to the boy who held me.

"release him."

He dropped me. I winced from the unwanted pressure on my ankle and laid down on the ground. The boy who dropped me scurried over to the others like a frightened little mouse. They wouldn't move though. I watched as the Count bent down low and stared at them a moment before whispering…..

"Boo."

They scrambled down the path screaming the whole way. I would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much. After they were out of sight i let out the whimpers and small cries I had been holding back. I curled up in a tight ball as my body screamed in agony. I knew I couldn't stand up let alone walk and who knows where my pack had gone. I was a sitting duck out here.

"Are you all right little one?"

I opened my eyes to see the man kneeling next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder only to have me winch from the pain.

"Try and relax all right. I will not hurt you. Stretch out your body so I can see the damage."

I did as I was told though it was difficult. With each movement more pain developed. I cried out as he fully stretched me out and laid me on my back. The pain I suffered was more than most my age. My small body was a mere breaths moment away from breaking. His hands coasted over my muscles finding every broken bone, every bruise, every cut. I tried to stay still the best I could but it was hard.

"Your a tough one, little bat. most your age would have been dead by now. You have your fathers fortitude."

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, your father spoke very highly of you. Do you know who I am?"

"You tried to protect my dad when he died."

"You were there. I thought I felt a small human presence somewhere. I am sorry I could not save your father."

"It's okay. You did not know the other one was there."

He drew back and sighed. "Well, I'm not a doctor but it looks like you have two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and bruised skull. No concussion at least."

I looked at him and unlike the boys I wasn't scared of him. He seemed kind and gentle to me. I immediately felt I could trust him. My father did, so why shouldn't I?

"I am going to heal you. I only have enough strength to heal everything but the ankle but that should heal within a couple of days anyway. Just hold still."

"Okay."

His hands began to glow a faint blue as he put them on my skin. The light seeped into my wounds and closed them. I could feel the pain go away as the light spread through out my body. It was warm and comforting like my mothers embrace. I closed my eyes for a short while only to dose off until he woke me a few moments later.

"Come little bat. It is time for you to go home."

He picked me up in his arms and carried me like a babe, nestled against his chest. I laid my head against his shoulder as he stood and almost instinctively snuggled closer to the warmth that ran through him. He started to walk away when I remembered my forgotten pack.

"Wait! My pack! I dropped it when they caught me. I have to get it!"

"Don't worry little bat. I have it here on my shoulder."

"How did you get it?"

"It was how I found you. I saw it on the ground and noticed the tracks leading away from it."

He began to walk in the direction of the old farm I used to live on without aid of any kind of light. I looked up at him to see his eyes glowing a eerie shade of blue as he stared straight ahead. He hardly made any sound amongst the brush he walked through marking him of being something otherworldly.

"Why did you save me?"

"I made a promise to your father before he died."

"What?"

"That if anything were to happen to him I would be there to take his place."

"Your going to marry my mother?"

I may have been more intelligent but I was still a bit naive. I was six after all.

"No," he chuckled, " not literally take his place. I will be more of a guardian to you and your mother. Like I was to him."

"Are you a vampire?" I asked.

He stopped for a moment and looked down at me. He blinked than laughed. It wasn't a loud laugh but a soft comforting laugh. Those kind that are contagious.

"What makes you say that?"

I recited everything I saw in relation to what my father had told me. He looked at me and smiled, then patted my head.

"You are quite the intelligent one aren't you? But….. in a way I guess I am. Does that scare you?"

"No. Dad told me about them. I'm not scared."

"Well I am glad. I wouldn't want you to be."

And as all kids I had a million questions bouncing around my head but my sleep fogged brain that wished rest along with the rest of my body could only pick out one question out of the million. At the moment it was the most useful.

"what's your name?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What's your name? You know mine but I don't know yours."

"It's Vincent, Vincent Valentine. You look tired little bat. You can sleep if you want. It will be a while before your home."

"Mmmkay Vincent….."

I curled up into his chest and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. I did not wake again until the gentle lanterns of my former home bathed my face. I opened my eyes to see Vincent knocking on the door. It took only moments before my mother, in her white sleeping gown, with her dark brown hair up in a bun, and her green eyes filled with worry, opened the door.

"Vincent what are you-Raziel! Oh what happened to you?"

"Some boys chased him through the woods and beat him. I came before they could do any serious damage. I healed him of his most serious wounds but there will be a few scraps and bruises that will heal up on their own. His ankle is also sprained so he will have to be bed ridden for a while."

"Oh thank you Vincent. I don't care if you're a vampire, you're a better man than most."

I heard him sigh when she spoke the word vampire as if as if it was something he had to get used to being called. I didn't think nothing of it at the time. Not until years later would I think of it again.

"You are welcome. Here. I have to be getting back. If you don't mind could I drop by tomorrow for lunch?"

"Of course. Thank you again. Good night Vincent."

"Good night Lucia. Good night Raziel."

I mumbled a weak goodnight as my mom shut the door and I fell asleep in her arms. Things would get better after that, but they would also get worse.


	3. Enter the Saraphan

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my mom singing as she cooked breakfast. I could smell the pancakes and eggs she cooked every morning and my stomach growled in confirmation. I opened my eyes and went to jump out of bed only to find my body had other plans. My body was sore in places I thought impossible to be sore. And also trying to walk on an injured ankle didn't prove to successful as i fell to the floor.

Mother had obviously heard my fall and came running like she always did. She came running in, her apron still on and picked me up in the same fashion the Count had last night. She chided me on trying to move when i wasn't suppose to and sat me at the table while she finished breakfast, singing the entire time.

I could listen to her voice all day singing like that. Often she would sing to me to help me sleep and the sound of her voice always relaxed me. I smiled at her as she prepared the food stopping every once in a while to pat my head or kiss my cheek as she worked. I loved my mother. And i vowed to protect her in fathers place.

While I watched I began to sing along with her. I liked to sing, and would often do it when I was around my mother or when I was alone. Besides drawing, it was my favorite past time to do while I was home. It made anywhere feel like home.

After she was finished she sat down a plate in front of me before putting down her own right across the table. we always ate together like this. always.

"Raziel, how did you end up in the woods last night?"

"framfa vivn't fick be fup."

"swallow and say that again."

I swallowed the mouth full of pancakes and reattempted my explanation.

"Grandmother didn't pick me up."

"Why not?"

"She was at a Hollow's Eve masquerade ball."

Mother sighed and rubbed her temples. It hid the underlying anger in her. I had learned it once that there was a lot of rage in my mother when a vampire tried to steal me. Lets just say it was not pleasant for the vampire.

"i knew this would happen. She pretends to care only so long as it benefits her. what else happened?"

I told her all i could remember, including the beatings, and how the count had scared them off. As i told the story i could see the anger building in her eyes. You would never see it any where else.

"Well, it seems i owe another life to the count. he has always looked out for us."

"Why?"

"Your father. He had saved the counts life sometime before I met him and since then he looked after him and when I married him he looked after us. He was there when you were born."

"He was?"

"Of course. He was the closest thing to a doctor we had at the time. He helped deliver you."

"Oh wow…."

Just then a knock came at the door followed by a horse's call. I, who was clueless as to who would be there stared at my mother in puzzlement. the knock came again and i recognized it as the one person i would have rather not encountered that day.

"Lucia, open this door. It is your mother!"

"One moment. Raziel you stay here."

I watched as mother walked to the door and opened it. My grandmother barged right in without even an excuse me. My mother had told me of how rude that was and i scoffed at her. she caught my glare and pointed one fat finger at me. she was a rather large lady.

"You need to teach your son not to scorn his betters."

"what do you want mother?"

I watched as she took out a handkerchief and dusted off the chair before sitting on it. She even scowled as she looked around the house. She stared at the small log cabin as if it was a bane to her existence. The whole while i glared a hole in the back of her skull while her back was turned.

"I have heard that your young man got into a fight last night with a couple of the duke's son's. what did your son do to provoke them i wonder...."

"My son did not provoke them. He was walking home when you failed to pick him up at school."

I could see the anger building in my mothers eyes as she spoke. she was very protective of me and always took my side. She trusted me and i worked hard to keep it.

"I had a masquerade to go too. i was expected to be there and i never refuse an invitation."

"So you leave my son, your grandson, out there on his own. He is six for Nosgoth's sake!"

"he got home safely."

"Oh yeah, just after he gets beaten within an inch of his life. If it wasn't for the Co--generosity of a kind man, my son would have been dead instead of home with a sprained ankle!"

My mother slammed her hand onto the table for emphasis. My mother may have been a noble at one point but the wilderness had changed her to be stronger than she would have been. her strength was why i loved her.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am your mother and knows what is best. If it wasn't for me your son wouldn't have an education."

They continued on like that for a while whilst i watched. I didn't realize it at the time because I was so young but my mother was standing up to the woman that could have destroyed our future. I still don't know why she didn't......

After a while my grandmother was able to get my mother calmed down by apologizing, in a round about way. But she still continued to ask questions, for rumors of the wilderness often get spread and exaggerated in the city. it was why they were to scared to venture outside.

"Did the count save your son?"

Mother had that look on her face like she knew what was coming. I had a sense too since we both knew how image conscious she was. I didn't quite learn the concept until i was older but i new the basics of it.

"Yes, he did."

"Rumor has it that he is under suspicion of being a vampire. That was why your husband was dealt with by the Saraphan."

Saraphan.....Now i had a name to the killers. i didn't know who they were at the time but i knew i would find out. I had seen the symbol on their Armour on the outside of the city walls and a few places in the city itself.

"He can't be a vampire." I chipped in.

"what do you know about vampires little boy. "

"father told me that vampires can only come out at night because the sun hurts them. The Count walks outside during the day, i have seen him."

"And as a matter of fact," My mother continued as she cleaned up the dishes, "he is coming here for lunch this afternoon."

"Good, you have a suitor."

My mom dropped the plate she had been washing.

"he is not a suitor. he is a friend of the family. My family, not yours."

"You have to get married Lucia."

"Why is that? i am perfectly fine with my little man right here."

She patted my head as she put the dishes away.

"If you don't, your name and that of your little family will be dragged through the mud by the Saraphan. Your husband was accused of associating with vampires. If you do not remarry to a respectable name you will become an outcast and will be unable to provide for your "little man." "

At that young age i was i didn't understand what it meant then. I wouldn't understand until years later. it turned out that she left just before he arrived and the rest of the day was a lot happier than that morning was. the count gave me my first riding lesson and got permission from my mother to teach me a special kind of fighting, the name i couldn't pronounce right at the time, Ninjitsu, and arranged to come over every afternoon to teach me the things I would never learn in school and to just keep me company.

The next four years were filled with, days reading, training, the counts many visits, and school. My mother still refused to marry again but as long as the count was around she was fine. I had a friend i could count on, and no cares in the world. It was when i turned ten everything went downhill.

By then i could go home on my own and rode to and from school on a beautiful silver mare that Vincent had given me as a birthday present. I still was smaller than most the boys my age, and still hadn't developed the strength i needed to keep them away from me despite my last four years of training. But I didn't care. Most of then didn't bother me after the incident in the woods. Having the Count as a guardian came with more than a few advantages.

It was around march when it happened. i had been already having a bad day, since the Duke's sons decided to beat me up again. I fought off most of their attacks but they still defeated me. I had yet to learn any fight beyond one-on-one combat. I was riding home anxious to see the man my mother was planning on marrying. She had finally found one to her liking and had been courting him for a few months. I wanted to see whether he was worthy of my mother or not. But when i turned that bend towards my house, my day went from bad to worse.

There standing at the door step of my house was a Saraphan soldier, and not just any soldier. This one was the very same one who killed my father. I could never forget the face that took my father's life. I almost leapt off my horse to wrap my fingers around his neck until my mother came out. She smiled at him, hugged him and then kissed him. I stopped. this was him, the man my mother wanted to marry. She looked so happy i couldn't do it.

As i walked my mare up to the house i kept telling my self, do not say a word to mother. She needs to be happy, stay silent. It is for her not you. Don't break her heart. Keep your knowledge secret. Take it to the grave. Don't break your oath.

My mother cheerily greeted me and i smiled only for her. The soldier turned to me with a big grin on his face. I had seen that look on many men trying to get my mother and i knew what came next. he would try to act friendly and kiddish, call me some ridiculous nickname and i would just stand there silent. Though the last part would change this time.

"Well this must be the little man you keep telling me about. Your Raziel right? Nice to meet ya."

He held out his hand to me but I acted like it wasn't even there. I had grown scornful over the years and only two people were never at the receiving end of it. My mother and Vincent. This man was neither of them.

After a while he withdrew his hand back. I knew he was trying to be nice but I also knew that if I had grabbed his hand, he would have been on the ground with a flurry of my punches aiming at his face. I was barely containing my anger. I knew my mother could see it in my eyes, while my newly mastered mask hid everything else.

"I heard you just turned ten about two months ago, is that right?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Raziel, this is Brock. I told you about him."

"Oh….you."

I could feel the tension In the air that I caused. My mother didn't scold me for being so rude to him because, like all mothers could, she knew something was wrong. When I looked at her with the scorn in my eyes she only sighed. The center of my rage just tried to spark up conversation again.

"That is a beautiful horse. She must have cost a pretty penny." ,he said as he walked over to her. "Where did you get her?"

"I got her for a birthday present last year, when she was a filly."

"From who?"

"An old friend of the family."

He went to reach out to her and she bucked, moving over to me. I grabbed her reigns and patted her nose as she rested her snout on my shoulder.

"A little skittish isn't she?"

"She doesn't like Saraphan. And neither do I. If you will excuse me mother I am going to put her in the stables now and gather my stuff for my lessons."

I walked past him not giving him a second glance as I lead moon star back into the stables. Once I had her comfortable and fed in her stall I began to walk out only to meet my mother at the entrance. I could tell she was a bit sore with me but I couldn't help it. I stood in front of her.

"What is wrong with you Raziel? Why were you so mean to him?"

"He's a Saraphan. I hate the Saraphan. Why are you marrying someone who belongs to those who killed father."

"I have brought Saraphan over here before and you didn't even treat them half as badly as you did him. Why don't you like him?"

I couldn't lie to her, but I couldn't tell her the truth either.

"I can't tell you."

"Why? Why can't you tell me?"

She kneeled down and put her hands on my shoulders. She was worried I knew it. But I couldn't tell her. She had spoken so highly of him and had told me she loved him. I had seen how happy she was when she would go to se him just before I would leave fro school. I couldn't take that away from her.

"I just can't."

"Raziel you know something. Tell what it is. Why do you not like him?"

"I can't tell you mother. I just can't. If you knew….."

"Raziel, what is it? If I knew what?"

"Please don't ask. I can't tell you. I can't."

I began to cry then. She saw it in my eyes and that worried look came across her face again. And fro a moment I almost told her.

"Why can't you tell me?"

But I held it back.

"I want you to be happy mother. But if you knew what I did you wouldn't be. So please don't ask me. Please."

I pleaded with her and I saw in her eyes she understood. She put her hand against my face and nodded her head.

"All right. You are always looking out fro me my son, just like your father. But would you do me just one favor…"

"Don't ask me to pretend to like him."

"I won't ask you to do that, just tolerate him, okay? If he asks you something answer him and shake his hand when he offers it all right."

"I'll do that. If only for you."

"Good now go gather your books."

"There will be no need today."

I looked up to see Vincent in the doorway of the stables holding two poles, with a thin string intrically worked through holes in the wood. Each string had a small hook tied tight to the end of them that dangled down from the poles. They were slung over his shoulder, while a bucket was held in his other hand. My mother turned around to greet him and I cheered up at the mere sight of him.

I got up and ran over to him, anxious to learn what we were going to do. I nearly tackled him as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked past him to see Brock glaring at me as I held tight to him. I sneered back before looking Vincent in the eye.

"Why do I not need my books today?"

"We are going fishing, and I am going to teach you. Go and get some boots and an extra set of clothes just in case."

I smiled and ran into the house, straight to my room. I did as I was told and grabbed my pack and put on my boots. Just as I sprinted out the door I was caught by a armored hand that pulled me back into the kitchen.

"Hey, kiddo, were do you think your going in such a hurry?"

"I am going fishing. Now let me go!"

"Easy there, buddy. You going alone?"

"No, now get your hands off me!"

"Hey, I am just trying to ask you some questions."

"Just because your marrying my mother doesn't mean I have to like you."

"I never asked you too. Now who are you going with?"

"He's going with me Saraphan."

I looked up to see Vincent and my mother standing in the doorway. I looked back to see an apprehensive look on the Saraphan's face as he walked in. I could already tell they didn't like each other and to me that was a good thing.

"I didn't know you had company Lucia. Is he another suitor of yours?"

"He is an old friend of the family Brock. He comes over every afternoon to teach Raziel how to fight, how to survive out in the wilderness and helps him with his studies."

"Why would a Count help commoners like us?"

"I do not base myself on class. And I also happen to be an old friend of the family. Now if you would excuse us, Raziel and I have some fish to catch. Right little bat?"

I shrugged off his hand from my shoulder and sprinted over to Vincent's side. He put his arm around my shoulders as he handed me one of the poles. I smiled up at him as he patted my head.

"Yeah. Then mother can cook them for dinner."

"Exactly. I shall see you later Lucia. It was nice meeting you Brock."

"Sure."

"You too boys have fun. And bring lots of fish home."

I waved at my mom as we left the house, but just as the door closed I heard Brock hiss at my mother.

"Why do you let your son go with him? Do you not know how dangerous he is?"


	4. What the future holds

I clutched the pole he had given me as we walked back into the woods. There was a hidden river back here that was teeming with fish. My father would often go fishing back there when we didn't have money for food. The count had showed him where it was so we wouldn't starve. I was excited to go fishing, because I had always wanted to learn. I didn't get too while my father was alive because I was too little… The memory of my father entered my thoughts and I suddenly lost my anticipation.

I slowed down until I finally stopped as my mind went back to the situation I was in. My mother was going to marry the man that killed my father. She didn't know and it was my secret to bare. I knew I could bare it but it was a heavy burden. I closed my eyes, trying to push back the hopelessness of the situation, but it just wouldn't go away.

"Raziel is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry. It's just….Never mind."

"It's the Saraphan isn't it?"

My head shot up in surprise. I didn't expect he would know. But then again he was like my mom and could see right through me. I lowered my head again and nodded.

"I thought so. There is something different about this one isn't there?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"I understand. Your still dealing with it. I won't press until you are ready. Come. Maybe fishing will help get your mind off it for a short while."

He was always understanding and I loved him for that. I knew he would never try to pry it out of me like other people would. He knew me better than most others and knew I liked to work it out on my own first before I talked to anyone about it. He was the only friend I had that didn't neigh or squawk.

It didn't take long before we were at the river and had set up everything foe fishing. He taught me how to tie the hook, bait the line and cast it. He told me how to feel when there was a fish on the line and to bring it in before he let me do it on my own. He sat a little farther down stream but not much so he could help if I needed it.

We ended up catching a lot of fish, one of them, this large pike, had pulled me into the river. It was a shallow part so I didn't drown but I learned why Vincent had told me to bring an extra set of clothes. The sun began to lower in the sky when we stopped. We just sat by the rivers edge watching the water go by. It had helped me to forget but as soon as I looked tot eh tree's I saw the clearing where my father ad died and it all came back again.

I clutched a stick in my hand until it broke remembering the man who killed him and that tonight he was in the same house I had called home for years. I snarled at the thought of having to call the man my father once he married my mom. Even if he wasn't who he was I could sense he wasn't as nice as he seemed. I didn't trust him in the least.

"Why did it have to be him?"

"pardon?"

"Why did it have to be him that my mother wanted to marry?"

I heard Vincent move and sit next to me. He sat cross-legged with his arms in his lap, a signal to me he was listening. I repeated the same question at him, tears rimming my eyes, ultimately falling out of frustration towards my current state.

"She loves him Raziel. Why do you hate him for that?"

"It's not that! That man was the same one who killed my father!"

Vincent's eyes widened as his jaw went slack. Only moments later did I see his eyes start to glow and his hand clench into a fist. He had cared for my father like a brother and wished vengeance for the ones who killed him. I knew he would be on my side.

"What?" he growled.

"he is the one who fired the cross bow that killed my father. That same man is going to marry my mother!"

"Did you tell her?"

"That's the problem! My mother is the happiest she has been since my father died. If I told her it would break her heart. I can't do that to her…."

"You want her to be happy don't you?"

"Yes. She has suffered so much because of me I want her to be happy. See my problem?"

"I do."

"what am I going to do?"

I slumped over and began to cry out of frustration. Silent tears made there way down my face to water the grass I was sitting on. I felt Vincent lean forward and put his arm around my shoulders. I turned and buried my face into his chest, seeking the comfort my hopeless state required. He rested his chin on the top of my head, as his other arm wrapped around to rub my back.

I closed my eyes at the closeness. His skin was warm because he always fed before he came to visit me. He smelled of roses and musty old books. I loved both smells. It felt good to have someone holding me like this especially if it was Vincent. He began to gently rock back and forth like my mother used to and I instantly relaxed. I felt safe, warm, cared for. He always made me feel like everything was going to be fine. I clutched onto his coat and snuggled myself closer to him, in an attempt to hide myself form the world. He was my safe haven, my sanctuary.

"we will just have to do what we have been. We will let her marry him but we will look after her just like always. If you need to get away at anytime or need someone to speak to I will always be here."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I found great comfort in that. I knew he would be here for me. I relaxed in his hold and it wasn't long until I drifted off into a peaceful slumber. When I woke up, Vincent was still holding me but his eyes were closed. I looked at the sky to see the sun was setting. I had to get back or mom would be worried. I slowly reached up to Vincent's face and pushed down on his nose. His eyes twitched then opened and looked down at me. He looked up a the sky then looked down at me.

"My, I must have dosed off."

"I didn't think vampires slept during the day."

"well, I am changing. Very soon I won't be a vampire anymore."

"Are you turning human?"

"Not exactly….I'm not even sure myself. Well, we should be getting back before your mother begins to worry."

"I agree."

We gathered all our equipment and the bucket of fish and headed back. Mom wasn't worried because she knew Vincent was with me but when she saw al the fish she was amazed. Vincent stayed for dinner and ate with us. The Saraphan didn't like it but until he married my mom he didn't have a say. Mom sent some of the fish home with him before he left and also gave some to the Saraphan..

Later in life I would look back and kick myself for not telling her, because after the wedding, things only got worse.

The next day a traveling carnival came into town and Vincent had asked to take me. My mom said I could but Brock had a fit about how dangerous the Count is and how it was rumored he was a vampire. My mother and I knew the truth but we weren't going to tell him. And until he married my mother he didn't have a say in where I went. So I went with him.

I had never been to a carnival, seeing as I never had anyone to take me and the other time it had come through I was too young to go. It was amazing! The food was delicious, the puppet shows were so funny even the count was laughing, the freak shows were startling though when they had a cage that said vampire, Vincent wasn't to happy about it. Mainly because it was a human man with fake fangs in his mouth acting like an animal. Needless to say we didn't stay in there very long.

But I was soon to find out there was a reason he took me, other than to just spend time with me. There was an Oracle that traveled with them he wanted me to see. I wasn't sure why but when we got to her tent, a beautiful blue cloth covered abode with stars and moons and other elemental symbols on it, I didn't even have to say anything before she knew we were there.

"Come in."

I was nervous of course, since Oracles predicted your destiny. I wanted to know badly if I was destined to a life like my father, if so I would be proud to die protecting the Count if it came to that. I looked back at him to see his midnight blue eyes smiling at me. He nodded behind his high collar signaling to me it was all right. I walked in with him close behind.

The inside of the tent was filled with magical items and weapons. There were crystals hanging from the roof and a very familiar tapestry hanging on the back wall. A bat holding a rose in it's claws was sown into dark blue fabric, adorned in sliver. It was Vincent's crest. Why would she have that tapestry?

She sat at a table that looked like any other fortune telling table, except instead of a crystal ball she had a mirror lying face up on the surface. She wore white gypsies clothing like that of the dancers, her black hair flowing over her shoulder in soft waves. She was a beautiful women like all oracles are said to be. Her eyes were the same color as Vincent's. And they very highly resembled each other. She had a peaceful and all knowing smile on her face that welcomed you. I felt at ease as soon as I walked in.

"Hello, big brother. It has been a long time."

"It has. Soul."

"She's your sister?"

"Aye. She is the youngest of three."

Now I knew why they looked alike.

"My brothers look out for me."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes. He is her twin brother, but he was born first so she's the youngest. I'm the first born."

"Oh. Who's your brother then?"

Vincent seemed to hesitate and looked over at his sister. She glanced at the mirror for a moment as if reading it. Then she looked back up and nodded.

"He will meet him eventually so it would be good if he knew his name for when the time comes."

"He is Janos."

Janos! I had heard of him from my father. If Janos is his younger brother than how old was he?

"Your brother is the original vampire? How is that?"

"It is simple little bat. Janos was turned into a vampire before we were. He changed me after he did. We were the only ones that could still stand the sunlight and walk through water. That was a defect that occurred somewhere down the line after us."

"Oh. Then why do you both have different last names?"

"we are only half siblings. Vincent's father died when he was young and when his mother remarried she had us. But despite the lineage age we all still think of Vincent as our big brother."

He had lost his father as well… Now I see why he seemed so understanding of what I was going through. He went through the same thing.

"So this is Raziel that I have heard so much about. There is great strength in you for one so young. One such as you would easily accept the change."

'That's not what we are here for Soul."

"Oh I apologize. You brought him to have his destiny told right? While you're here I might as well do both of you. Sit down brother."

I sat down in front of her on the other side of the table almost eagerly. Vincent on the other hand seemed to be a bit apprehensive. I noticed that unlike all the other fortune tellers I had seen, there was no crystal ball on the table.

"Where's the crystal ball?"

"Excuse me?"

"All other fortune tellers have one. Where's yours?"

Soul started giggling while Vincent just shook his head.

"Vincent must have not explained it to you. I don't have a crystal ball. I have the soul mirror."

"The soul mirror?"

"It is the only true future telling instrument. It is a time spirit that has turned itself into a mirror. It can not speak on it's own so it chooses someone to speak for it. And whom ever it chooses remains immortal until they have finished their purpose."

"Oh. So that's why your sister isn't a vampire."

"Exactly."

"Let's get started shall we."

I heard a very loud, gulp come form Vincent. I looked up at him to find his eyes filled with a nervous dread.

"what's wrong Vincent?"

"I…I'm not sure I should. The last time I had a reading such as this it wasn't good."

"Brother, we all knew that person was just a lure to get you out in the open. Your abilities had not developed then. And you know all my visions come true. Calm down."

He sat down next to me still a bit tense. I smiled at him and it seemed to help. If there was one thing I learned is that even though he seems cool and confident he really is a bit skittish when it comes to some things. Like this.

We watched as she placed her hands on the mirror and closed her eyes. Nothing moved, she didn't flail about, all we saw was her face scrunched in concentration. Then a gentle wind came through whipping about her hair and the mirror started to glow and ripple like water under the moonlight.

I looked down at the mirror, seeing myself in the mirror but as I watched I saw my self get older. My clothes changed to that of a Saraphan guard, then when I seemed to be still young my eye closed and I was in death shrouds. Then the death shrouds came off and it was replaced by a strange cloth hanging over my shoulder and black armor was hanging on my body. My reflection opened his mouth in a snarl revealing vampiric fangs. Then suddenly all my flesh melted off to reveal a blue skinned skeleton with no jaw and pure white eyes. A sword was in my hand and it swung at me in the mirror. I jumped back before it revealed anything else.

"Ahhh!"

I fell right out of my chair, sitting on the ground, my breathing heavy and my whole body shaking. What had I become? Vincent was right there at my side helping me up and back into my seat, as if I was porcelain.

"Are you all right little bat?"

"I looked in the mirror and-and…"

"What did you see child?"

"I had turned into a vampire after death….but then I became some grotesque creature with no skin…"

"Soul, how could he have seen that? No one see's anything in that mirror but you."

"Your little bat is sensitive to the flow of this world. His fate is linked with this world as his is also linked with yours brother."

"he is?"

"I am?"

She looked into the mirror and I looked at It with her. I saw myself standing as I was when I was a vampire with a man that looked like Vincent but he was in totally different garb. He wore a red cloak that covered most of his face like his current one did, he had a red bandana wrapped up in his hair, and gold gauntlet on his left hand, all black clothing, and red eyes. His hair was as long as Vincent's was but messy like he hadn't brushed it in quite some time. Who was that?

"The mirror says the two of you are fated to be together but not always. Many trials await you. A hard many lives are what you face."

"trials?"

"You Raziel will face many dangers and face a lot of pain both physical and emotional. You will die twice, one from emotional pain, the other from betrayal. Yours will be a hard life filled with war and tragedy. But at the end you will find the happiness you seek, in the one you care for most."

She then turned to Vincent.

"You Vincent will be tested, battered and when you think you are safe will be thrown into the hands of a torturer for trying to help a friend. You will save a world not your own but finding yourself calling it home after a time."

I slumped in the chair I was sitting in. it didn't sound like a good life for me. It was very discouraging to find your going to die not once but twice. Though how that was possible was a mystery to me. I looked over at Vincent who seemed to be about as depressed as I was but there was fear in his eyes like he knew what was coming. As if he knew what she meant and feared it.

"The mirror say not to be discouraged. Because this will not always be so. After great suffering for the both of you, the two of you will reunite again to save a world that will become your home."

On the way home we didn't speak. We were both scared of the fate that awaited us. My hands started to shake and a deep depression began to from in my heart. Would I ever be happy? Would I ever have peace? Was I cursed? Did I do something wrong to anger the gods? And most of all…why me?

I jumped when a warm hand wrapped around my own. I looked up to see Vincent looking down at me with as much pain and sorrow in his eyes that I felt. I interlaced my fingers with his and smiled the best I could, the simple contact easing our fears just a little and gave me the strength to face my fate. Besides, she said we would reunite after all the hardship right?

"we are going to be fine Raziel. We just have to be strong."

"I know."

"Here. I was going to give it to you anyway. It will come in handy."

He pulled out a dagger, the blade seeming to be made out of blood red crystal. He held it out on his left hand, his right still holding mine. I ran my fingers along the blade and the gold filigree in the onyx black handle. The dagger pulsed with magic. I knew he had made it. I almost cried.

"Vincent…"

"It will turn into a sword once you get older. But right now it is easier to hide from your mother's suitor. Nosgoth only knows what he would do if he found you with it."

I took it out of his hand and held the blade to my heart as tears began to spill. I was happy. I embraced him, and held him tight. And when his arms wrapped around me I felt as if everything would be all right. I knew I was blessed to have him. Because without him I knew I would have gone mad.

"Happy Birthday Raziel."

What I didn't know was that my life would become hell once I returned home.

* * *

This had been sitting and gathering dust for quite a while. Thought I would finish it up. It is shorter than my more recent chapters but oh well. Read and review. Enjoy. I do not own anything.


End file.
